The Skeleton Princess
by RadioactiveSableye
Summary: Alchemist finds an orphaned girl in the streets of Shuggazoom, and raises her as his daughter, and later, his Skeleton Princess. She is bestowed her own monkey team to destroy Chiro and his monkeys.
1. Chapter 1

**It's like, for real Sparkle Fabulous, you're posting way too many stories at once! **

**Well, just like TSOS (The Smallest of Sounds), I wanted to see how well this one goes, too. **

**So, here you go, I hope you like it!**

**This part is kinda sad, but it gets better.**

* * *

Prologue

It was cold and rainy, and as she ran, chills continued to race down her spine. She was thin, and tired, and wanted to go home. The streets were empty, save a few cars and people, but not many would notice her. If they did, they didn't seem to care. It was like this every day, whether it was raining or sunny; she fought for survival. She couldn't remember much of her old, pampered life. She recalled fire. A fire that was always lit in the fireplace on cold days just like this one. A treacherousfire thattook everything from her.

She had been told to run just before the flames reached her trapped parents. And run she had. Had been.

Finally she made it home, brushing sopping, raggedy black hair from her face and crawled under the familiar metal crate, out of the rain. In the box waiting for her was her only friend and sole survivor of the fire, next to her, was Andromeda, her stuffed animal. A little albino monkey, and her very best friend. Taking an old sack from over her shoulder into the corner, she stashed it with the rest of herfood supplies, which had grown dramatically since the seemingly endless rain had arrived. Without somany people out, it was easier for her to collect what she needed.

She turned to Andromeda, or Andro for short, and held him up. "Look at all the things I got today, Andro!" She told the toy. He didn't answer, but in her mind he congradulated her for her good work. She hugged her toy close with one arm and crawled over to one of the many sacks of random food she'd collected over the past few days. Deftly, she opened one with one hand and reached in, grabbing a banana and set it on the floor, then got herself an apple.

"We're having fruit for dinner, Andro." She announced, sitting cross-legged on the ground, and placing the little white monkey in her lap, peeling the banana and setting it in front of him. "Eat up!"

As she said this, footsteps splashed in the puddles around her abode, making her drop the fruit and cling to Andro fearfully, expecting the worst.

* * *

He'd seen her running, soaked and shivering, a small bag on her shoulder. She reached up into one of the stalls in the farmers market and swiped a banana from right under the vender's nose. She was fast for one so small, and it occured to him that she'd been doing this a long time. So he followed her. Every now and then she would stumble, once she tripped, but she recovered every time and took off again.

Eventually, she came upon a crate that was mostly upside-down, but was leaning against the wall behind it, leaving a small hole just her size for her to crawl under. He heard her talking to someone about her day and about her supper. That was when he decided enough was enough. Slowly he walked in front of the metal crate, trying not to startle her.

His hand glowed a bright emerald, and the crate was lifted, revealing the girl's makeshift home. In one corner was a worn, dirty mat that he supposed was her bed, and in the other an impressive stash of food. And in the center of it all was a little girl, messy raven hair stuck to her head and the sides of her face from the rain. Eyes of a green he'd never witnessed stared up at his tall figure in terror, clutching a little white animal he couldn;t quite see, as she hid it protectively from him. She couldn't have been more than six.

The tall man said, "This is no place for a little girl. What are you doing here?"

She looked away then, almost shyly. "I-I live here, Mister..."

She seemed to know a nice person from a mean one, that was something, at least; she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. "Well, this is not a proper home for a child." He said, concerned. He noticed the white thing in her arms. "What have you got there?"

She looked down at her toy, and held the albino money up to show the tall man. "This is Andromeda!" She introduced."He's my best friend in the universe!"

The tall man forced a smile, realizing this child had been alone for so long, with only her stuffed animal as company.

"Do you have parents?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She looked down, lowering Andromeda to her lap. "No... They're gone now."

The tall man frowned, and said at once, "Why don't you come with me? You could live with me in my palace, and help me with my alchemy."

"Alchemy? What's that?" She inquired, quite interested.

"I can show you at my palace. And you can bring Andromeda with you, if you'd like." He said.

Her pale face brightened. "Really?"

He smiled genuinley this time. "Of couse, my dear. Anything you'd like."

Then it dawned on him that he hadn't asked a rather important question. "My dear, what is your name?"

She seemed to think, as if she were trying to recall such a simple thing. "I don't remember..."

"Then I shall give you one," He said, determined. "What about... Zeta?" Offered the tall man.

She nodded, a bright smile on her face, holding Andro close.

"Then you shall be called Zeta, and you shall be my princess."

* * *

**Really cruddy ending if you ask me... But I think it gets the point across. This is only the prologue, so the _real_ story is coming up. I just want people to be able to understand what's going on with this girl.**

**Yes, "the tall man" was Alchemist. He plays a very important role in the prologue. But, there's no more Alchemist later.**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, the last chappey was sadness. BUT. Alchemist showed up and saved a little girl! That counts as something happy, right?**

**But anyways, this is the _real_ chapter one.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A dark figure, clad in a cloak of smokey gray, hood concealing any immediate features besides big, reflective green eyes, stood on the edge of a building overseeing the city below. Shuggazoom City the planet was called. The person, decidedly female, smirked from under her hood, eyes flashing. She backed away from the edge, then charged towards it. She jumped, freefalling to the streets below.

There were spectators who hastily called authorities and paramedics as the person fell, her speed increasing the farther down she fell. But just as she reached the ground, she flipped over, landing on her hands, and flipped over backwards into a backhandspring. Then she leapt with inhuman grace and strength to the top of another building and left.

She wanted her prescence to be known, and as she made for the farmers market she sped up, crossing every window and door. Then she jumped once again, landing perfectly in the very center of the market, and the people there were more than cautious as she walked through the parting crowd. They were afraid of her. The girl strode right up to a fruit vendor, holding a bag up expectantly.

"Six banana's." Said a rather rough, deep voice that didn't sound like it could belong to a girl.

The man shakily dumped the fruit into the bag, then recoiled sharply away from her, as if he was burned in the process.

"Thankyou." Without paying she turned around, and leapt upwards, sending the people crowded around her crashing to the ground for a few feet.

* * *

For three weeks did the people of Shuggazoom tolerate the girls prescence before the police were complained to and they went after her. They would chase her and shoot at her, threaten her with incarceration. She would get away every time. Then, finally, the Monkey team was called. They too had seen this girl, had been followed by her, and had even tried to catch her, but she was just too fast. At first, they had thought she was like Jinmay, who was actually a robot, and nobody had known.

So the Hyper Force went out to catch this nuisance of a girl.

And like she'd known they were after her, she stoodjust in fron of the Super Robot, waiting.

Chiro was confused. He stared at the still figure, who only stared back. Now that she was standing still, he and his monkeys could get a better look at her.

She was tall, and thin, and couldn't be more than fifteen. The only other visable trait were the bright neon green eyes that stared him down. He blinked, and she was suddenly right in front of him. He yelped and tumbled backwards and fell, his monkeys screeching in equal surprise.

The girl cocked her hooded head. "So, you're Chiro, huh?"

She pulled her hood down, revealing pale skin and straight, long black hair that relfected the light. She held a pale, fingerless-gloved hand out to him. When he didn't take it she frowned, and her arm lowered back to its previous spot beside her.

He stood himself and asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I can't tell you my _real_ name..." She said, looking over the monkeys, who were most unhappy as they glared at her.

"Why not?" He wondered, though still cautious.

"Because, I work for the government of another planet. I'm here to study the every day lives of the people of Shuggazoom." She replied simply.

He thought for a second. "So, you're a spy?"

She smirked a bit. "You could say that."

"So then what should we call you?" Asked Chiro.

She was quiet for a moment, then said, "Call me Kota."

* * *

'_This is just too easy_,' "Kota" thought as she was pretending to listen to what Chiro was saying. She was far too busy watching the monkeys as they stood off at a distance, talking to each other about her, no doubt.

"What are their names?" She inquired, interrupting Chiro.

Chiro blinked, then looked over at his team. "Oh! Well, That one is... You know what?I'll let them introduce themselves." He said, walking over.

"No. You don't have to. I already know."

"...O-_kay_...?"

She stretched her arms upwards, and sat against the foot of the Super Robot. "I've got a monkey team, too."

Chiro looked surprised. "Y-You do?"

She nodded, then looked upwards. Chiro followed her gaze, and found himself staring into the red optics of a blindingly white monkey who stood on the top of the foot of the robot. He had his arms crossed and looked down at Chiro with a frown. The cybernetic primate jumped then, and landed next to his leader, and sat down with his legs crossed.

Then they started coming out of no where. Blue, red, green, yellow, and... Purple?

"Shall I introduce them?" Kota asked, standing.

"Uh... Sure?"

"Very well. This one here," She lifted her arm, and the albino monkey perched on it, settling on her shoulder. "Is Andromeda, or Andro for short. This," The blue, "Is Gamma," The green, "Orbit," The yellow, "Nebula," The red, "Spartan," And the purple, "And this is Saru." She finished.

"Cool..." Said Chiro with wide eyes. "I've never seen a purple before."

"Well, you ain't never met Saru then." Said the purple monkey, crossing her arms.

The blue, Gamma, facepalmed. "It isn't 'ain't' Saru. That isn't a word. Please, mind your grammer."

Saru stuck her toungue out at him. "Why don't you make me, brainiac!"

"I just might!" Gamma said, and ran after her.

Orbit, the green, ran after them. "I want to play, too!" He yelled.

Then Otto chased after. "Me too! Me too!"

It was Kota's turn to facepalm. "Ugh... Saru! Gamma! Orbit! Get back here!"

Meanwhile, Chiro, was rolling on the ground, laughing.

* * *

_**DO. NOT. STEAL. MY. OC's!**_

**I think this went pretty well, lots of dialogue, character introductions. Oh, and I'm sure some of you already know that her name isn't really Kota.**

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


End file.
